This invention relates to a filter element through which the medium to be filtered flows with a surrounding jacket, to an unfiltered air element, a clean air tube and an air filter system formed therefrom, and to a method of manufacturing such a filter element and filter system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,085 describes a filter element through which the medium flows axially between a clean air end on one end and an unfiltered air end on the opposite end. The filter element has a cylindrical shape and is connected on its radial circumferential surface in a sealed manner to a jacket. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the sealing connection between the circumferential sheath and the filter must take place in the radial intermediate area. In addition, the filter element must be accommodated in a tubular filter system to ensure its function and clean air end of the filter element must be attached in a sealed manner to a flange in the direction of flow of the air stream. Due to the contours of the jacket, complex fastening means are required to ensure these functions.